


The Kimono

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Kakashi sees Sakura in a kimono





	The Kimono

In the mission box supplied the T&I was two outfits, one clearly for Sakura and one for him, except his was black with a disgusting florid of flowers and butterflies embroidered on the edges of his kimono. Kakashi could pretend to be a samurai, a young lord, a farmer. Hell, he had even dressed as a gigolo once but _kami_ , he had never dressed as a crossdresser. It’s not that he has an issue with them, it’s just the whole sashaying and voice pitch that got to him.

“Honey… they gave me a crossdresser outfit.” he turns to Sakura with a whine. The rest of his words is stuck in his throat as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish at Sakura. He had seen Sakura in countless of outfits over the numerous missions but never as a geisha. The red eyeliner on the tips of her eyes accentuating the soft slant of her eyes. “Sa-Sakura?”

“Kashi?” she says with those red, red lips. Oh kami, those lips. He swallows hard, trying to find the words he was going to say. Screw this! He leans forward and kisses her hard, his lips melting against hers, her eyes fluttering close as she reaches into his hair. He cups her face, pressing her against the wall. His hand slowly sliding down her nape, her finger scratching down his back.

Heat flares in Kakashi. Mission be damned, they can always catch up later and still be on time. He tugs the obijime off, letting the obi unravel to the ground. He slowly slides open the kimono and the white undergarment. Even though they had been married for seven years, Kakashi can never get enough of seeing her body all over again. Holding her against the wall, he presses a kiss on her clavicle; his hand ghosting up her body and settling on her breasts.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Kakashi whispers against her neck.

“Kashi,” she moans as he kneads a breast, suckling the other. His hands slipping down her navel to her damp underwear. Kakashi edges the cloth away, slipping his finger into her scorching heat, stroking her gently as his thumb drew circles around her clit.

“Oh kami,” she shudders, arching her legs, grinding into his palm. “Ka-kashi-”

He kisses her mouth, chasing her tongue with his and hooking a leg up with his arm. He nips her clit with his fingers, suckling the side of her ear. Sakura sobs. His fingers crooking and caress her inner walls, plucking away at the bundle of nerves. Her body stuttered in his arms.

“Kakashi!” she cries out, cumming into his hand.

Kakashi is so achingly hard now and tugging his boxers down. She reaches down, stroking his cock with the tips of her fingers then grasping it and positioning at her entrance. “Kashi, please. _Need_ you-”

He kisses her, rocking into her slowly. Sakura’s mouth opens in a breathless shout. Hooking her other leg, he spreads her wider until he’s fully in.

“Oh _kami,_ you feel so good,” she pants. “Now move!”

“So impatient,” Kakashi grins but obeys. His hips begin to pump slowly at first, then faster, pulling almost out and then thrusting in hard.   

“Kashi! Oh kami! Yes! Fuck!” She clings tightly onto him, her nails scratching small grooves in his back. Her hips shift in tandem with his, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, his cock just perfectly hitting that sensitive spot inside her.

Then he gave one final deep thrust, cumming hard inside of her, her walls clenching tight around him, milking him for every last drop.

He drops to the ground, settling her on top of him, rubbing circles on her back as he kisses her temple.

“Maybe I should buy a kimono too if it arouses you that much,” Sakura laughs, leaning against him.

“Maybe we should keep the kimono after the mission.” Kakashi smirks back.

“I don’t think Ino would want it back anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. I finally wrote smut! This will be the first time ever I wrote it, so yea. Go easy on me, if it sucks. I did my best! I’M PROUD OF MYSELF!
> 
> Beta-ed by LolaLot.


End file.
